In international patent application WO-2007/060164 certain phenethyl amides are generically embraced in a broad disclosure of numerous compounds of the following formula:
wherein Het represents a 5-, 6- or 7-membered heterocycle with 1 to 3 heteroatoms, Het being linked by a carbon atom. R5 can represent a substituted or non substituted C3-C7-cycloalkyl group. However, this document does not specifically disclose nor suggest compounds wherein R1 or R2 together with X (in the ortho-position) can form a ring fused to the phenyl ring. Furthermore, there is no explicit disclosure or suggestion to select in this document of any such derivative wherein Het can represent a 1-methyl-3-(difluoro or dichloro)methyl-5-(chloro or fluoro)-4-pyrazolyl group.
In international patent application WO-2009/0162218 certain N-cycloalkyl-N-bicyclic-carboxamides or thiocarboxamides are generically embraced in a broad disclosure of numerous compounds of the following formula:
wherein A represents a carbo-linked, partially saturated or unsaturated, 5-membered heterocyclyl group and Z1 represents a substituted or non substituted C3-C7-cycloalkyl group. However, this document does not specifically disclose nor suggest compounds wherein the nitrogen of the amide group can be linked to the bicyclic moiety by a methylene bridge. Furthermore, there is no explicit disclosure or suggestion to select in this document of any such derivative wherein A can represent a 1-methyl-3-(difluoro or dichloro)methyl-5-(chloro or fluoro)-4-pyrazolyl group.
In international patent application WO-2010/086311 certain N-cycloalkyl-N-bicyclicmethylene-carboxamides or thiocarboxamides are generically embraced in a broad disclosure of numerous compounds of the following formula:
wherein A represents a carbo-linked, partially saturated or unsaturated, 5-membered heterocyclyl group and Z1 represents a substituted or non substituted C3-C7-cycloalkyl group. However, there is no explicit disclosure or suggestion to select in this document of any such derivative wherein A can represent a 1-methyl-3-(difluoro or dichloro)methyl-5-(chloro or fluoro)-4-pyrazolyl group.
In international patent application WO-2010/130767 certain N-cycloalkyl-N-benzyl-carboxamides or thiocarboxamides are generically embraced in a broad disclosure of numerous compounds of the following formula:
wherein X1 and X2 represent a fluorine or a chlorine atom, Z1 represents a substituted or non substituted C3-C7-cycloalkyl group and Z2 or Z3 together with R1 can form a saturated ring fused to the aromatic ring. However, there is no explicit disclosure or suggestion to select in this document of any such derivative wherein the nitrogen of the amide group can be linked to the aryl moiety by a 2-atom linker.
It is always of high-interest in agriculture to use novel pesticide compounds in order to avoid or to control the development of resistant strains to the active ingredients. It is also of high-interest to use novel compounds being more active than those already known, with the aim of decreasing the amounts of active compound to be used, whilst at the same time maintaining effectiveness at least equivalent to the already known compounds. We have now found a new family of compounds that possess the above mentioned effects or advantages.